Dear Daddy
by SophieM19
Summary: Lucas left Brooke and his child behind when he was eighteen. Sixteen years later, he recieves a letter from the daughter he never knew...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Lucas,

My name is Elizabeth Jessica Michelle Davis. I know that I have two middle names, but my mother was pretty drugged when she gave birth to me. Mom calls me Liz. Uncle Nate calls me Beth. And Sam calls me Lizzy. You can call me Elizabeth.

My mother is Brooke Penelope Davis. She is thirty-four years old. She hates you.

Or at least she tells me she hates you. But I know it isn't true. I can see it in her eyes. She loves you.

My mother isn't one to face her problems. She hates dealing with them. That is why I take care of all the bills. Because mom cant stand to look at them.

I know you're wondering why I am writing to you. You left me. You left us. You weren't there for me when I needed you. And you weren't there for her. Now, you probably have a family somewhere. One that sits around you during dinner. Plays basketball with you in the morning. One that has a father.

But I don't. I never did. And to be honest, I never really minded. I love my life with mom. I wouldn't trade it for the world. True, sometimes she can be overwhelming to others. But I still love her. I always will. Just like I know that you will.

I read your letters. The ones you used to write to her when you were younger. The love in your words doesn't die out when you leave. It stays with you forever.

She reads them sometimes. Your letters. She reads them to me to show me what you were like. She leaves out the 'naughty' parts though. She says that she doesn't want me in therapy for the next few years. Its not like we can afford therapy.

I am sixteen now. You probably already know that though. Uncle Nathan told me you still think about me. About her. But thinking about your daughter and being with your daughter are two very different things.

I don't hate you. Mom always taught me not to hate you. No matter how much I wanted to. I don't. She says that even though you aren't there, I shouldn't hate you.

But I do. I hate you and yet I don't. The only reason I don't hate you is because I don't want to hate the only father I have. But you aren't a father. At least not to me.

I know what Dan did. I know that I should probably call him grandpa. But I wont. Mom tells me not to. He kept us from you all those years ago. That is the reason you couldn't be with us.

But you still could have come. You didn't have to listen to him. But you did. And I hate you for that.

I am a junior in high school. I cheerlead, just like mom did. But I'm also on the honors list, just like you were. I play basketball, sometimes. With Uncle Nate and Haley. They cant have kids. But they have me instead.

They love Mom, too. Even though, they didn't like her like you did in high school. But they do now. We are over there every day Saturday for dinner. Mainly because Mom cant cook. But also because we are a family.

I was wrong about you having a family. You don't. Uncle Nate told me you are getting married. He read about you in the newspaper. He says it's the only way to keep in touch. Your name was on TV today. I turned it off once I heard it. Mom told me that it was okay to watch. I said I didn't want to.

But I did. I wanted to know the truth about you. I wanted to know everything about you. But on the other hand. I wanted to forget you. I wanted to bury you in my mind. It didn't work. So I turned on the TV.

She was standing next to you. Blonde and tall. Your fiancé. Mom was upset. I could tell. She tried to hide it though. I held her tightly and we finished watching.

You couch basketball now. The Lakers. You make a lot of money. Enough to buy a plane and fly down here to see us. But you don't.

Last night, I won another basketball trophy. I put it up with the other awards I have. Mom was so proud. She's always proud. She took a picture. She has many photo albums. One for everything. One for my birthdays. One for my awards. One for my firsts. One for just us.

And one for you.

I don't know why she keeps it. But she does. Every now and then she takes it out. She flips through the pages and stops at your picture. She looks at it for a second. And then she shuts the book. Like nothing happened. Like you were never there.

She doesn't have a boyfriend. Well, she did. But they never last. None of them. Maybe, she's afraid to commit. Or maybe she still loves you. I don't know.

She's still beautiful. Brunette, slim. People stop and stare at her all the time. They stare at me too now. I don't look like her though. I look like you.

I have blonde hair and blue eyes. But also, her dimples and figure. People say I'm beautiful. I don't believe them. How can I be beautiful when I look like you?

I have a boyfriend. His name is Sam. He's really handsome. Even mom says so. I love him.

I don't want to love him. What if he leaves me? Like you left mom. But Sam isn't like you. He loves me. He's not afraid.

He comes over for dinner. When we aren't with Uncle Nate. Mom makes him cook because she cant. He laughs and then heads to the oven. Then we watch a movie together. Mom, me and Sam. Mom and Sam always fight over the morals of the movie. I sit happily in between.

Sam doesn't have a family. He has me and mom instead. He stays with his Uncle. But his uncle doesn't love him. His Uncle just wants Sam's money. Sam's parents were rich. But they died. And now Sam is rich.

I don't care about money. I really don't. Mom taught me that it isn't important when you have family. I believe her. She used to have money. Until she had me. But she doesn't care about that. She loves me more.

I have a license. I don't have a car. Instead, I have the bus. I know Mom's saving up to buy me a car. I saw her put away money. I love her for it. She cant afford to buy one. Not even for herself. But she puts away some money for my car anyways.

It was stolen. Two weeks ago. Someone came in and took it all. Mom cried. She had been saving up for a year and a half. I hugged her and cried too. I know my Mom is sad. It hurts to see her cry.

Sam gives me rides to school. He has a car since he is rich. We don't go to the same school. Sam goes to a private school. An expensive one. His uncle tells him not to stay with me. He says that I am a commoner and am low-class. Sam punched him. Hard. He doesn't like it when people says things like that about me.

Guys at his school think I'm pretty. They also think I'm easy. Sam hates when they call me a slut. Even though, I'm not. I've never had sex before. I tell Sam to ignore it. I'm used to them saying things like that. Sam isn't. He gets mad, but he listens to me and doesn't do anything.

I like that he is there to protect me. He doesn't want anyone to hurt me. He doesn't even want anyone to hurt my mom. Mom says that Sam is the man of the house. Even though Sam doesn't live with us. It feels like it, though.

I guess the reason I am telling you these things is because you've been replaced. By Uncle Nate. By Sam. They take care of us. So, don't worry. You aren't needed.

But then again. Uncle Nate is my uncle. And Sam is my boyfriend. Neither of them is my dad. So, maybe you are needed.

My Mom is sad because she says that she cant give me everything I want. But she doesn't know that I already have everything I could want. Except for you.

She made me a bag and a dress for a dance at Sam's school. People ignored that I was poorer and asked me where I got the dress. I told them it was a special design from Paris. Sam chuckled. He knew it was from my mom.

I am going to end my letter here. I am writing to you because I want you to know that you are my father. But also that I am okay. I have the life I want. I don't need anything more. I don't want you to worry about me. Uncle Nate says you do. You ask him about me a lot. I wanted to tell you about myself. My life is filled with love. From Mom, from Sam, Uncle Nate. Even Haley. And I love them all. I even love you. Just a little bit. Cause I know that you are my father. And I am you daughter

Yours sincerely,

Elizabeth Jessica Michelle Davis


	2. Dear Dad

Dear Luke,

I guess you go my letter. I saw on TV last night that you postponed your wedding. Also, I saw you last week.

It was the middle of the night. I guess you were hoping I was asleep. I wasn't. You knocked on the door and Mom answered. She gasped when she saw you. You were surprised too. Maybe she's changed from before. She asked you what you were doing here. You cried. You said you were sorry. You said that you hated yourself for everything you did.

She cried too. She told you too leave. She said it was too late. You fell on your knees. You told her that you were sorry. That you were afraid. Afraid of losing her. Of losing me. She shook her head and tears came down. She told you to leave. It was too late. And you did.

I found your letter, though. Taped to the door. One for me and one for mom. I hid my letter from her. I do not want her to know that you wrote to me. Or that I wrote to you.

She read your letter to her. During breakfast the next morning. She read all your words. And then she cried some more.

I have not read your letter yet. I am afraid of what it says. I do not want to read the reason on why you have missed out on sixteen of my years. I put it away.

I told Sam about it, though. He held me while I cried and told me it was okay. Though I knew it wasn't.

Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley came over today. They made us lasagna. Then Sam and Uncle Nate played basketball in the driveway. Me, Mom and Haley talked about weddings. Mainly, about mine.

Don't worry. I'm not getting married. At least, not yet. Mom and Haley were just fantasizing again. As always. Mom cut out some more photos of brides' dresses and stuck them in My Book.

My Book was started a couple of months ago. Mom started collecting different possibilities for my wedding day. She even started a fund. And this time, she put it in the bank.

She's been saving her money for me ever since I could remember. My college fund had started when I was three. When mom worked in a supermarket. That was when we lived in a one-bedroom apartment. We lived there until I was eight. She would come home everyday with a piece of chocolate for me and some money for the fund. It has collected a lot of interest over the years.

I am going to stop writing now. I am going to read your letter. Then I will finish this one and send it to you.

I have read your letter. You want to come back. You say your sorry. You say that you have been wrong.

I think I believe you. And yes, I would like it if you live near. I want to get to know my father.

Mom will object, though. She will probably want to run away. But I wont let her. I know that she wants you back too. I just hope you warn your fiancé before you come.

Uncle Nate will be happy to see you. So will Aunt Haley. She misses you as well. She tells me that you were once best friends. I guess that didn't mean much to you since you left without a goodbye.

I'm not sure if you and Sam will get along. He doesn't like you very much. He doesn't understand how you could just leave us. He's on mom's side.

In a way, so am I. But I want to get to know you. Maybe calling you Dad is too fast. But in a few years, I can see me doing so.

It all depends on how important we are to you. We, meaning, me and Mom. Because I know that I'm not the only reason you want to come back.

Like (because I don't know how to tell you Love)

Lizzy Jessica Michelle Davis


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Father,

I've finally graduated! I can't believe I'm eighteen already. You are probably on your way to New York. Your team is playing the Knicks tonight. Mom and I will be sure to watch.

She's excited to see you on TV. I can see it in her eyes. Even though you guys are friends now, I can tell she loves you more than that.

What about you Dad? Do you love her like that? I think I know the answer already.

Guess who called your house the other night?

Your fiancé.

Well, ex-fiancé. She wanted to see how you were. She says its been a year and half since you two last saw each other. I told her to stop calling. She called again later.

Mom is much happier, I can tell you that. Ever since you decided to move into the house next door when I was sixteen.

I know that at first, she wasn't very nice. To be honest, neither was I. But you missed so much; it was hard to accept you. I'm glad you two decided to be friends. I think your relationship has grown over the past few years.

I am writing this for a reason Dad. It's not because you aren't here. Or because you're missing my graduation. It's for something else.

My heart is hurting. It's hurting a lot. Writing letters to you calms me down. I apologize for the splotches on the page, though. I couldn't hold back my tears.

Remember when Sam and I applied for college? How we decided to both go to NYU?

Sam got a football scholarship. One across the country. I told him to take it, I told him that it was a great opportunity. He said no. He said that he wanted to be with me. He said I was way more important to him than any football scholarship. I kept quiet.

His uncle came to me later. In secret. He told me that if Sam turned it down, it would ruin his future. I listened to him.

The next week, I broke up with Sam. I told him I didn't love him and that I didn't want him. I lied. That week, my heart tore in two. Sam would not speak to me. He didn't come by anymore. He wouldn't even look my way.

Last week, after graduation, Sam left. He left to his university. To his future without me.

I miss him so much it hurts. I have cried every night since we broke up. I have not slept since he left. I can barely touch my food.

Mom misses him, too. She says that he was like a son to her. She's worried about me though. She says it isn't healthy. I don't know what to do. So I cry, and she holds me.

I wish you were here, Dad. I wish that Sam was here too. I wish that I could see you both from the kitchen window. Playing basketball until dinner. I wish that I could see you arm wrestle against each other again. I wish that everything was back to normal.

But it isn't. It will never be. A piece of me is missing.

I'm sorry that I had to burden you with that. I know that you will understand, though. For some reason, I know you will get me. So, I will fold up this letter and put it in the mail. Then I will go help mom with dinner, both of us waiting for you to come home.

Love,

Beth Jessica Michelle Davis


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dad,

Here I am. In New York University. My sophomore year. I miss you and Mom so much. I hope you are getting along.

In fact, I know you are. I saw you kiss her at the airport. When I was leaving you behind after Christmas. You both said goodbye to me and as I was leaving you hugged and kissed her. I am so very happy for you.

I am happy for me too. I am whole again, Dad. A month ago, I heard a knock on my dorm door. I opened it and gasped.

There he was. A year and three months later. He had grown. He was more built. More handsome than ever. But his eyes remained the same. His hair had grown a little, but it still remained spiked on his head.

He looked at me for a while. I guess I have grown too. He didn't know what to say, so we stood there in silence. Then the words came out.

He missed me. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He couldn't breathe. He said that his biggest mistake was leaving.

I pulled him close to me and held him tightly. I cried that night. I had missed him too. Everything would remind me of him. His cologne. His smile. His eyes. And now here he was, holding me in his arms.

He stayed in my bed that night. We only slept, so don't worry. Sam would never take advantage of me like that.

We woke up the next morning. Smiling.

I had never stopped loving him, Dad. I don't think I ever will. Sort of how it is with you and mom.

She wrote to me you know. There was flour prints on the paper. I assume she still cooks. In her letter, her words were happy. I could tell that she was smiling as she wrote them. She told me that you have moved in with her. Supposedly because your lease is up. But I know that you could always afford another house. You don't have to lie to me. I have known that you've loved her from the very start.

Sam has transferred to NYU. He had to re-apply, and he got in. I am beyond happy. My heart beats every time I write down his name. And I smile every time I see him. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

He smiles when he sees me too. He blushes shyly and reaches for my hand. His eyes gleam and sparkle when he looks at me. I think he feels the same way.

I cant believe the news! Aunt Haley is finally pregnant. Uncle Nate was so happy when he told me over the phone. I knew that he was smiling. This is what they've always wanted. I think we all have gotten what we've always wanted. I have Sam. You have mom. Everything is right.

Love dearly,

Liz Jessica Michelle Davis-Scott


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Daddy,

I cant believe you cried! I knew mom would. Even Aunt Haley. But not you! But you did cry. And I was happy that you did.

It was beautiful, Daddy. I loved every second of it. It was the happiest moment of my life. I cant believe I'm married.

I cant believe that after all these years of saving up, Mom finally gave me the wedding of my dreams. It was magical.

I wore the white dress that Mom had a cut out of in My Book. She made it for me. It was perfect.

Sam looked perfect too. Standing at the altar in his suit. He didn't stop smiling. And neither did I.

I know you might deny crying but I saw the tears. The ones that fell when you walked me down the aisle. I knew you were proud.

We have moved into a small apartment. Sam said we could always just get a house with the money his parents left him behind. I said I wanted to start from scratch. By ourselves. He kissed me.

We have almost no space for out things, and we need to buy a couch. We do not have a bed, right now. Only a mattress. I am learning to cook. Sam is teaching me. I know how to make Spaghetti and shrimp. We cannot afford shrimp though. Not on our salaries. But we are making due.

Daddy, I want you to know, that even though everything is a mess, I am happy. I love the life that Sam and I share. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I know you would say the same for your life with mom.

I got your last letter. I think that she will love it if you propose to her like that. Sam has even started saving up so that I could fly down and throw her a bachelorette party. He had to pawn his watch, though.

I will fly down next Tuesday. And then we will both come for the wedding. I am so excited, I cant wait.

I cant believe you let mom fly to New York to visit us. She tried to clean up the apartment. But of course, knowing her, she didn't do a thing. She and Sam teased me about my cooking and we all watched movies. Like the old times. Except it wasn't. Because now I sit in between them, I know I have you. And you know you have me. Now I sit in between them a happy wife and a loving daughter. I take their hands and hear them argue throughout the entire movie. I didn't mind one bit.

I got the pictures of little Michael. He's an angel. I sent Aunt Haley a gift for him. I know that they are very happy. Uncle Nate told me that he wouldn't trade his life with them for anything.

I guess we all love the paths we have chosen. At the moment, I am working late shifts so that we could pay rent. It's been very hard, but I know we will pull through. I know because I can see it in his eyes. I am his wife. And he is my husband.

I will send you another letter soon, Daddy. I will tell you about my life here with Sam. I will tell you about my unruly boss, and about my small apartment.

And most of all, I will tell you that I am happy. And that I love you

Love always,

Mrs. Liz Jessica Michelle Davis-Scott Dylan ( I have decided to take my husband's name)


End file.
